


The power within

by imera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Deucalion wants her powers, and is willing to do whatever it takes to get them.





	The power within

She hated haunted houses, she hated everything scary, which sounded really crazy as she was surrounded by evil creatures and death at least once a week. Lydia wished to believe they hadn’t known it was a real haunted house, but her friends could easily have kept that information from her as they needed her help that evening, she was the connection between them and the dead.

The rest of her group walked first, making sure there was nothing dangerous waiting for them in the house. Unfortunately that meant she was last, which wouldn’t be the worst thing, if only they were alone.

Nobody expected the flash grenade as it went off, leaving the whole group blind and deaf. It hurt so badly that Lydia didn’t even notice someone grabbing her before she was being pulled away from her friends. Believing first it was her friends she didn’t protest, not before some of her vision returned and she recognised the face of a man who she had believed was gone forever, Deucalion. She tried to protest, to scream, but because her voice was still sore after the night terrors she doubted it would be loud enough for anyone to hear her. That of course didn’t mean she wouldn’t fight back, using her perfectly manicured nails to try and scratch his now working eyes. Sadly he was faster and stronger and he grabbed her wrists before she could hurt him too badly.

“What a bad kitty you are, be good now or I’ll remove your claws.” She didn’t want to be good, it wasn’t in her nature to let someone use her like that, and so she screamed loudly in hopes that somebody would hear her. He wasn’t pleased by her action, but all he did in return was covering her mouth with his hand before continuing pulling her further away from her friends.

She didn’t know where he was taking her, or how far they were from the rest of her group, the only thing she knew for sure was that they were still inside the house, which meant there was still a chance for them to find her.

Lydia tried to memorise the path they were taking, but there were so many small rooms she lost the count. The house was far larger than she first believed it to be, or maybe it only had more secret rooms than what she expected.

Deucalion stopped as they entered a dark room. Pushing her further into the room he locked the door behind them. She didn’t see him locking the door, but there was no mistaking the familiar sound of an old key being turned.

In the darkness she could see nothing. She kept her hands in front of her, trying to see if there was anything in the room which she could use as a weapon. She found nothing, and suddenly he was there again, pushing her against the wall.

“Now that we are alone little kitty, the real fun can finally begin.”

“What do you want?” she asked, not certain where to look as the whole room was pitch black.

“I want you to call on them, to tell them that they should follow me, only you have that power.” The  _ them _ he was referring to were the ghosts trapped in the house. She could communicate with them, and while they were locked inside the house, they had powers which could help someone on the outside. Scott planned to ask them for answers which could help them fighting the newest monsters which had entered their town, but it seemed like Deucalion had his own wishes for their powers.

“No,” she said, knowing that him in control of them could only end badly for everyone else.

“Oh, don’t be so difficult. I’m sure your friends have good reasons for using their powers, but I assure you, their cause isn’t nearly as important as mine.”

“And what cause is that, power to wipe out anyone you don’t like?” He was silent, and if he wasn’t still holding her she would have thought he wasn’t there.

“I know I’m the bad guy, I’m selfish and want power, but this is more than only me. You think the monsters you’re fighting now is scary? I know what will come after these monsters. Imagine something ten times bigger, stronger, more dangerous, with a power to wipe out your whole pathetic town within a day or two.”

“There will always be something darker out there, and we will deal with it when it comes.”

“You and your friends are fools, you are children, you may think you can fight them all, but you know nothing of what is coming.”

  
“And still I won’t give you their powers.” His hold of her tightened slightly, she could feel his breath against her cheek.

Lydia didn’t know him that well, but the rest of her group had told her enough about him to know that she couldn’t trust anything he said.

Still refusing to give up as easily Lydia used her free hand to hurt him. He hissed as her nails scratched his face, but instead of pulling back he pushed her harder against the wall, his other hand tightening around her neck.

“You want to play, do you?” While still holding her throat he moved his other hand down her body, settling on her hip. “How far are you willing to go?”

She wished she could see his face as it was difficult to read him in the dark, but she knew exactly what he was thinking by placing that hand there.

Using her most confident voice she decided to continue fighting him. “Do you think you can scare me? You have no idea what I’ve gone through, or what I can do to you,” she said, less scared than she thought she would be.

“And you have no idea what I can do.” His hand left her hip and moved between her legs, slowly making its way up towards her panties.

“Rape? What an original idea.” His hand stopped, but only for a moment before he moved that final inch. Lydia couldn’t help but tremble beneath his touch, and not in a good way. She was no virgin, but nobody had ever taken her against her will. Closing her eyes she wondered if imagining Deucalion being someone else would make the situation less horrifying.

“Did you know that the powers of a banshee sometimes activates as she orgasms? All that is needed to channel your powers is a few words at the right moment, and then I can force you to do my bidding.”

“You’re lying.” She didn’t sound too confident, something she was certain he knew as well.

“Do you want to try?” If he was telling the truth he would not only rape her, but he would have the powers of the spirits. And if it was a lie he would still rape her. She didn’t know what would happen if he did rape her and the powers weren’t transferred, maybe he would kill her to get them.

“Promise me you won’t use the powers to hurt anyone innocent.”

“Do you think you have a choice? You’re in no condition to make demands, all you can do is decide if you would rather offer me the power, or if I should take it myself.”

“I will cut you if you try.” He laughed in response, which annoyed her. It annoyed her so much that she kicked him in his groin. Even though the room was completely dark she knew she’d missed his balls, but his grip on her throat released long enough for her to do something she hoped wasn’t stupid.

She pushed him away and ran towards where the door should be, quickly feeling the wall and eventually the door for the lock. The moment she felt no key in the keyhole it was as if someone dropped a bucket of icy cold water over her.

She could hear him move towards her and knew she was in big trouble. Resting her forehead against the cold door she tried to decide what to do next, knowing that he would most likely not give her a choice that time.

“I will give you their powers,” she said, hoping he wouldn’t hurt her.

He was right behind her, she could almost feel his presence, and the longer he just stood there the more nervous she became. Taking a deep breath she faced him, not sure what to do next as she couldn’t see him.

“You’re such a naughty kitty, you scratch and you kick, and you try to run away. Do you like hurting me like that?”

“I don’t care about you and your hurt feelings. How do you think I feel being told you’re going to rape me to get powers over ghosts?”

“At least you would have had an orgasm.”

“It’s still rape you idiot!”

“Compared to what I’ve done before to get my way I can assure you, this is one of the less horrible events.”

Lydia knew then there was no chance of her hiding from him because he had wolf night vision and knew exactly where she was. She felt his hands on her upper arms, holding her tightly against the wall. “Such a pity that I won’t be able to pleasure you, but I guess I should accept your offer.”

Lydia closed her eyes and tried to feel the presence of the ghosts. Once inside the house their power increased, and while she was certain the power was stronger in another part of the house she doubted Deucalion would accept leaving the room.

Having just learned how to process the powers of ghosts she used all her strength to channel it into Deucalion. As he said earlier it was more like making them follow him, giving him the extra strength he needed, which she could also take away from him, but the only way that could happen was if their skin touched.

He might hold her arms but she didn’t know if that worked well so she reached for his cheek, glad that he didn’t think she was going to hurt him and punish her. She could feel the powers that were stored inside her rush towards Deucalion, forcing them to obey the Alpha until someone broke the connection between them, or by the death of the Alpha.

When it was over she felt empty inside, at least when it came to the powers of the ghosts in that house at least. She could still feel them but it wasn’t the same. Because the room was still completely dark she couldn’t tell how he felt about the new powers he had acquired, she only hoped he could feel it so he wouldn’t accuse her of not having done anything.

Deucalion released her, and shortly after she heard the key enter the keyhole, unlocking the door. She was finally free, she could leave, but to her horror she found herself unable to move, and it wasn’t because she was afraid, but because she didn’t really want to leave. He didn’t say anything, making her wonder what he thought about her.

“I will take those powers from you the first chance I get,” she said, her feet aching slightly from being pulled through the house by the man.

“I look forward to that meeting.” She didn’t want to but it was hard not to roll her eyes and smirk at his answer. He might be evil but he was sort of entertaining.

Reaching for the doorknob she opened the door, ready to leave. “Next time, don’t force yourself on a girl to get what you want.”

“I will try to remember that next time.” She wasn’t sure but it sounded as if he used a flirty tone, and to her shock she didn’t mind it. Sure, he was dark and twisted, and she couldn’t see him in the dark room, but there was still something about the way he talked and acted which interested her.

Personally she hoped to never see him again, but knowing her luck they would cross paths at least one more time, and then she would make sure he no longer had the powers of the ghosts.

Closing the door behind her she tried to remember the way back to her friends, hoping they were close by because her feet were still aching from being dragged through the house by an insane werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> I've marked this as complete because at this moment I don't know if I will continue it or not, I have an idea for a second part but I'm not if I should write it or not.


End file.
